All About Us
by love4Naomily
Summary: Just a songfic about Lauren not knowing how to dance and a Doccubus wedding.


AN: This uses the concept of my other story, all you need to know is that Lauren is fae.

* * *

**All About Us**

Bo and Lauren's first dance, was the most beautiful thing either of them expirenced. You could tell how much they loved each other. Everybody just stared, seeing the love radiate off of them. Nobody could say they didn't belong together, they were the perfect match.

Dyson wasn't invited.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright_

Lauren wasn't a slow dancer, but she had to do it for Bo. She had Bo teach her weeks before the wedding, but she was never sure she could get it down. Whenever she messed up or stepped on Bo's feet, she would always tell her it was ok. Bo always made her feel safe, she knew... with Bo she had nothing to worry about.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment.  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me.  
We're doing this right._

Now was the time, Lauren was shaking with nerves. Bo belived in her though and that's all she needed to know. Everyone grew quiet as they made their way to the center of the floor. All eyes fell onto them and Lauren knew she could do this, for Bo.

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's oh, oh, all  
About uh, uh, us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt  
But it's all about us_

Love, pure adoration, Bo radiated with it. They were the center of attention and Lauren was growing to like the way everyone could see their love, and nobody was bothered by it. It never bothered her that people didn't like their relationship, but now people were more accepting. It was about them now, and no one's remarkes could bother her.

_Suddenly I'm feeling brave  
Don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance, real slow?  
Can I hold you, real close?_

Lauren got closer and wrapped her arms around Bo's back as Bo placed hers on Lauren's hips. Lauren wasn't jittery, she was just full of love and she knew Bo could feel it. They were endlessly close, if they could have tangled their legs together, they would have, they were as close together as possible without falling to the floor.

_The room's hush hush and now's our moment  
Take it in, feel it all and hold it  
Eyes on you, eyes on me we're doing this right_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_

Everyone felt the love. Their first dance was magical, and Trick and Kenzi even said they looked like they were off in another world. They just looked into each other's eyes, never breaking apart till the end of the song.

_Do you hear that love? They're playing our song  
Do you think we're ready? Oh, I'm really feeling it  
Do you hear that love? Do you hear that love?  
[Repeat 2x]_

_'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight's shining it's all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all_  
_About uh, uh, us_  
_And every heart in the room will melt_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt_  
_But it's all about us_  
_[Repeat 1x]_

After the reception they drove off, the glossy loving looks never ending throughout. They were on their way to a secret island to do a special loving dance of their own.

* * *

AN: I don't know what this was. Tell me if you like it and maybe I'll do more, I don't know. Review.

I did a little rant in there, because I'm bisexual myself, and I hate how people are so mean to others. If anybody ever asked I'd tell them, but people should see that there isn't anything wrong with same sex couples. Love is love, and if you have a problem with it, go to another planet. (End of another rant. Sorry)

Visit my Zazzle store, the link is on my page.


End file.
